


honey

by terraven



Category: RWBY
Genre: -me banging pots and pans- YANG IS A LESBIAN!!!! YANGS A LESBIAN!!!, 5+1 Things, Drug Use, F/F, Jealousy, Pining, RWBY Rock, Weed, break ups, its one short but im tagging it anyways, small sex descriptions but not like.....a ton, sssn and jnpr are bands too!, yang gets a lot of ass in this im js
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraven/pseuds/terraven
Summary: 4 times yang liked a girl + the one time she loved one.





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> hey this sucks!
> 
> its for my gf (sapphicyang on tumblr) and bumbleby is endgame and shes rly gay i love u babe.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wVB6pfWwnE
> 
> find me on tumblr @yagvmi or @naegiswrite

Velvet was sweet. She was kind, calm, and she loved to press kisses against Yang's cheek. She was just the tiniest bit clingy, always trying to hold Yang's hand at slightly inopportune moments. She smelled like gingersnaps, at the base of her neck, right at her hairline. When Yang teased her ears, rubbing them from in to out, she blushed and giggled, beaming at the taller girl like she was the only person in the world.

Yang liked her. Yang liked her a lot. She liked the way she stretched, naked, her arms reaching over her ears, a small noise coming from her mouth. She liked the way their hair got tangled when they were rolling under sheets, “fucking like bunnies” as Velvet would tease. She liked the way her brown eyes melted like chocolate when she came, she liked the way she preferred to be big spoon even though it made it look like she was Yang's backpack. She even liked how Velvet dumped her.

Softly, like a pillow. She was holding a box of Yang's things, underwear and tapes and a few tubes of mascara. Her eyes were red, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and the tank top she was wearing was a little too tight over her chest. She was so kind, so nice about it. She was so gentle, telling Yang it wasn't her, it was Velvet. The pain didn't hit Yang until she saw her with CoCo two weeks later.

Sometimes, when they meet for breakfast early in the mornings, everyone wiping their eyes with sleep, Velvet is wearing a soft blue raglan tee that Yang was never able to find. It brings a soft smile to her face.

 

Emerald was selfish. She was grabby, needy, wanting, hickies on Yang's shoulders and neck. She would shove tank tops and muscle shirts at Yang when they went out on dates, demanding she broadcast their involvement to the world. She latched onto Yang's arm, practically dragging her down, her bright smile blinding the world.

She begged Yang to wear her shirts, her jackets, her coats. Yang refused repeatedly, after ripping the dark skinned girl's favourite trench coat (Emerald hardly talked to her for two days). Ruby liked to lounge around Yang's apartment, wearing her older sisters shirts, giggling and playing video games. Emerald, as much as she liked Ruby, wore off the shoulder sweaters and short shorts, bruises and hickies on display. Whenever she left, Ruby would complain about how gross they were as a couple; Yang laughed, out of embarrassment and amusement.

It benefited Yang in some ways. When Emerald had her head between Yang's thighs, her hands grasping at the blonde's arms. She was selfish; she wanted all of Yang, all the time. She wanted hands in hair, nails clawing down back, teeth on necks, legs around waists; hypersexual was an understatement.

Yang broke it off. Emerald took it well, with a biting, “That's fine, but I'm keeping your stuff!”

 

Nora was green. She was excited, happy, jumpy, and altogether a joy to be around. She was always ready to go, always pulling Yang somewhere, always waking up at seven in the morning and asking the RWBY member if she wanted to go get pancakes? Because there was a fantastic diner right outside of town they could go to! She was naked the minute they got home, not even necessarily for sex; she just loved the way the breeze felt on her skin when she lay on Yang's balcony.

She was definitely the most freeing of the women Yang had spent her time with since joining her sister's band. She didn't mind if the drummer flirted with other women, or even kissed fans backstage. Because behind closed doors, in Yang's kitchen, on the couch, outside the studio, Nora was her #1.

Yang attended JNPR's shows as often as she could. She watched Nora pound the drums just as hard as she did herself, she watched the sweat drip off of her, and she watch the chemistry between the group as a whole. Unfortunately, the chemistry between Nora and Lie Ren was so palpable it made guilt curdle in her stomach.

They were together for a fair amount of time; Yang loved the way Nora's hips moved to music, the way her hair stuck when it was wet, the way she could shovel an entire large pizza in her mouth within thirty minutes. She loved the way Nora played footsies with her under the dinner table, the way she flung her leg over Yang's hips when she was even the little bit frisky. 

In the end, Yang's insecurity was their downfall. She broke up with Nora if only so she would feel free to be with Ren, though they hadn't gotten together even after they broke up. Regret snuck up on Yang multiple times for the next few months, but by April of the next year she had accepted that it was for the better. She could only pray that Nora found as free a spirit as hers.

 

Weiss was jealous. Yang guessed she should have expected that, from the way Weiss glared at other girls with such a bitter look on her face. She should have expected it from the way she gripped Yang's hand just a little too tight when they were out in public. She should have expected it from the way she growled when Yang called a pretty fan 'baby girl.'

But despite all of that, for a while, Yang definitely thought Weiss was _the one._ She was small, so small that when Yang hovered over her, she enveloped her entire body. Her long hair was so delightful to pull, lightly, harshly, those soft noises emitting from such a pretty face. Her legs were so thin sometimes Yang thought they might break if she gripped too hard, but the bruises left on her pale skin made the blonde whimper with need when they poked out of her skirts even a little. Her nails were always painted, taken care of so particularly, and they looked so beautiful next to Yang's calloused fingers, her dirty nails.

Sometimes when Weiss was making dinner, swaying her hips while she walked, she sang in German. Under her breath, softly, and Yang thought maybe subconsciously. It was such a sweet noise, sometimes the drummer thought she should be singing in an opera instead of a rock band—but damn that girl's vocal rage was so broad, Ruby was unbelievably lucky to have found someone so fucking talented so _invested_ in the music.

When the break up came, it hit Yang hard. She was completely caught off guard by the strict voice breaking, a tear running down her cheek, as Weiss whispered out, “I think we should break up.” Yang's prosthetic gripped her soda bottle so tightly the glass cracked.

She asked for answers. Weiss told her “it isn't you, it's me” which just made Yang angrier. She begged Weiss to give her more details but the singer just bit out that it wasn't anything to talk about, and nothing could be fixed because it was already done. Yang didn't go to practice for weeks, instead electing to sit in her apartment, engulfed in weed smoke. As hard as Ruby tried to pull her big sister out of it, all practices and small shows were canceled for two months.

When Yang finally came back, she wouldn't make eye contact with Weiss; the pain still too fresh, a year having fallen through her fingers in a second. In time, she'd forgive, but for now, she only grieved.

 

She was honey. 

Her black hair tickled Yang's nose in the early mornings, sunrise just peeking through the curtains. Her breathing was a steady, lovely noise that made Yang feel giddy. Every morning she woke up next to her was another morning she was glad to be alive. Every minute she spent with her was another minute she wanted to keep existing.

How hadn't she seen it before. How hadn't she seen _her_ in that light before. She'd been there for her always; they practiced together, they vented together, they smoked together. When Blake broke up with the lead guitarist of SSSN, Yang was there while she screamed at the top of her lungs. When Weiss dumped Yang, Blake was there while she broke down in tears without answers. Blake was always the answer. Blake had always been the answer. Blake was _her_ answer.

She stretched out under windowsills, like a cat bathing in the sun. Her apartment had windows on the walls, and Yang liked to press her against them with kisses. She liked the way their bodies left imprints on the glass, like carving their sex into the sky. It made Blake's face red, but Yang kissed away the embarrassment; the bassist always retaliated with raspberries, blown into necks and cheeks. 

A year after they get together, after practice, Yang is musing with Weiss about the future. Blake and Ruby had gone to get pizza, and when she's not around, all Yang can talk about is the raven haired woman. It is then that Yang gets an answer.

“I'm glad you two finally got together,” Weiss says, sipping her water. “Ruby and I have been taking bets for three years.”

“Three years?” Yang's eyes widen, and she sat back. “But...you and I were together three years ago.”

“Yeah, I know.” she responds, putting her water down and playing with her ponytail. “Why do you think I broke up with you? You've had googly eyes for Blake since you started dating Nora. I thought maybe it'd change with me, but...” she shrugs, looking at the drummer. 

“I...” Yang stares down at her beer, confusion swirling inside her mind. _Three years._ Three years of spending her days gazing at Blake, three years of leaving her own apartment at three AM to comfort her band member, three years of after practice meals and before dawn bowls. Three years of what Yang had previously thought was close friendship, exposed in just a few words as three years of pining.

When Blake and Ruby come back with the pizza, Yang sees her girlfriend in an entirely new light. Everything is big and new and wonderful, and Yang is in love with the way Blake flips her hair, and the way she pulls off her jacket, and the shine of the sweat on her skin under the lights of the auditorium.

Yang is in love with the way Blake is sweet, rubbing her shoulders after a long day; the way she is selfish, staying in bed for an extra hour before practice, and simply demanding Yang join her; the way she is green, ready to do whatever Yang likes to do, wanting to spend time with even the most annoying of Yang's friends; the way she is jealous, holding onto Yang's arm too tight when a groupie gets too close. 

Yang loves the way Blake is everything she loves and more. Yang loves the way Blake melts into her, and they fit together so perfectly you'd have to pry them apart. Yang loves the way Blake is unabashedly hers, so open and honest and willing to get closer despite her past bad experiences. Yang loves the way Blake holds her tightly while she shakes, flashbacks racking her body. Yang loves the way Blake exists, the way she takes up space.

Yang loves the way Blake is honey.


End file.
